Becoming a Hobbit
by PuckRox
Summary: When Samantha falls alsleep watching 'Fellowship of the Ring', her favorite movie of all time, she is shocked to wake up to see that she has been transported into the movie! Not a Mary Sue! R&R!
1. A Dreamer

Ok, wrote this for my love and passion to LotR.  
  
Jumba: Akaklgejla## (HA! She forgot all about you loser newsies!)  
  
Les: *tear*  
  
Aww! No I didn't! *huggles Les* I'm still working on my other fics... just finished this fic chapter first!  
  
Les: *cartwheels off, but runs into a pole and is knocked unconscious. No one notices*  
  
Well, I own Samantha, Lydia, and Ryan. I don't own anything else... READ!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The Road goes ever on and on  
  
Down from the door where it began  
  
Now far ahead the road has gone  
  
And I must follow if I can!"  
  
Samantha sang this as she skipped through the halls of her catholic middle school.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't do this in public!" hissed her best friend, Lydia, into her ear.  
  
"What? Express my love of 'Lord of the Rings'? Always!" she said, and began singing the song even louder than before.  
  
Lydia covered her face with her hand, trying to ignore all the stares of her fellow classmates.  
  
"What's your next class?" Samantha asked when she finished singing the song for the sixth time.  
  
"Geometry," Lydia said, finally taking her hand off her face.  
  
"Why do you have geometry and I'm stuck with stupid old algebra?" Samantha whined.  
  
"Because, you don't study for tests and turn homework in on time!"  
  
"I can't help it if you're smarter than me!" Samantha said, folding her arms crossly.  
  
Lydia rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Whatever! I'll see you at lunch!" she said, and speed walked to her class.  
  
Samantha found her class and sat down in the back row.  
  
"Ok students. Take out your algebra books and-" the teacher began saying.  
  
That's when Samantha drowned the teachers voice out in her head and pulled out her copy of 'The Lord of the Rings' and became deeply captivated in her book. She didn't even hear her teacher call her name 9 times. Only when the book was pulled out of her grasp did she realize that she was in trouble.  
  
The teacher glanced at the book cover.  
  
"The Lord of the Rings... A great book," the teacher said.  
  
Samantha smiled, figuring she wouldn't get in to too trouble if the teacher equally enjoyed the book.  
  
"But better for literature class," he said, taking the book back to his desk.  
  
Samantha slumped in her seat.  
  
The teacher returned to her desk and handed her a detention slip. Samantha groaned.  
  
"You're fifth one Samantha. I suggest you act up, or you'll wind up in a public school."  
  
The kids around her snickered, but Samantha just gave them all a nasty gesture once the teacher had turned his back to the class and she slipped her detention form into her book bag.  
  
She settled back down into her seat, this time listening to her teacher.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wanna come over? I just got 'Lord of the Rings: Return of the King' on extended version DVD!" Lydia asked her best friend.  
  
"Love to, can't," Samantha sighed.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Samantha held up her detention slip.  
  
"Again? This is like your third one!"  
  
"Fifth," Samantha groaned. "My parents are going to kill me!"  
  
"What did you get a detention slip this time? Oh... you didn't say the f word in class again did you?" she asked.  
  
"No, I was caught reading instead of listening," she said.  
  
Lydia sighed.  
  
"You need to learn that life's not a fantasy! It's reality! I know you like getting swept away in movies and books, but the things you read will never happen and have never happened! Algebra, history, science, it's all more important cause you'll actually use it in life!"  
  
Samantha shot her a glare.  
  
"Lord of the Rings could happen," she said angrily.  
  
Lydia sighed again, only in a more disappointed way. She shook her head.  
  
"You'll never give in, will you? You're too stubborn to let your pride go... well... I've got to go now," Lydia said, and walked off to her car where her mom was waiting for her.  
  
Samantha shook her head.  
  
Her and Lydia may have been best friends, but sometimes they wouldn't see eye to eye.  
  
Lydia had always been smart and good at school. She loved books just as much as Samantha did, but unlike her friend she lived in reality, never in fantasy. She kept her goals realistic, and always knew which goals she could pass.  
  
Samantha was all right at school, but she was never the best. She loved books though. Books and movies; they were her whole life. She loved being carried away into a fictional land filled with magic, wonder, suspense, drama, miracles, anything! Books taught her to follow your dreams and that anything could happen. Her goals were always set high. She knew she couldn't make any of them most likely, but she tried for them anyway.  
  
After her detention had ended, she began walking home, in the rain. Her house was a mile away, so it was a pretty long walk. She didn't like walking home alone, especially in the cold weather like this.  
  
When she arrived home, muddy and wet, she quickly dropped her backpack on the kitchen floor. She hurried up the stairs to her room and got changed out of her wet clothing. Once she was done, she went back into the kitchen and quickly did most of her homework.  
  
Once she had done mostly all of it, she grabbed a bunch of snacks and headed downstairs into the den.  
  
She plopped herself down in front of her television, and put in her DVD of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
She pushed play and began watching her favorite film of all time. But the more she watched, the sleepier she became. She wasn't surprised though. She had been up till 4:00 in the morning that night finishing up her science project for school.  
  
She had seen the movie millions of times; it wouldn't hurt to sleep through it just this once.  
  
She laid down her sleep and weary head onto the comfortable, lazy-boy couch. She didn't realize though that she had laid down onto her remote for the television. She had activated something she, or anyone else on earth, didn't even know existed on the remote.  
  
The TV went all fuzzy, but she didn't notice because she had already fallen fast asleep.  
  
"Samantha! Why'd you break the head off my action figure of Anikan Skywalker!? You know it's my favorite! Mom's going to get mad at you again and ground you if you don't buy me a new on!" her younger brother, Ryan, yelled and demanded from the upstairs.  
  
He marched through out the whole house searching for his sister, before he finally decided she was down in the den. Right before he walked into the room where Samantha slept and dreamed of fantasy worlds, a bright flash of light appeared from the television, but soon disintegrated and the atmosphere of the room seemed as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. The television then went back to playing its normal DVD showing.  
  
"Samantha?" he said as he entered.  
  
No one was there, but the television was still playing the movie.  
  
"Samantha I know you're here! You can't hide from me!" he said beginning to look all around the den, practically tearing it apart.  
  
After a while he gave up and plopped down on the couch to take a break.  
  
He glanced over at the television. It was the part when Bilbo is throwing his huge birthday, one of Ryan's favorite scenes of all. He settled into the couch and began to watch, but what the television showed next nearly gave him a heart attack.  
  
"SAMANTHA?!?!" he yelled loudly.  
  
It had to be her; he could never mistake his own sisters' face. And she was sleeping at a table at Bilbo's 111-birthday party...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Les: *gasp* How did she go into the movie?  
  
Jumba: SD5%%gSF4 (The remote, STUPID! Weren't you even paying attention?!)  
  
Les: *whimper*  
  
Jumba: WSUY4wt4$r (And I'm her minion, NOT YOU! GET!)  
  
No! Les can stay for this fic if he wants!  
  
Les: WHEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Jumba: *groan*  
  
So guys, please R&R! *finds another sock and stuffs Jumba in it* 


	2. Becoming a Hobbit

I tis back! 

Les: Yay!

Jumba: aA$4g$ (oh brother)

Here's the next chapter... enjoy!

Disclamer: I do NOT own anyone in this story except: Samantha, Ryan, and Lydia

* * *

Samantha yawned as she slowly woke from her nap. She was still tired out, so she figured it wouldn't hurt if she sleep just a little bit more. She tried turning over on her couch, but found that she wasn't able to... 

She opened her eyes just a peep to see what was the matter. She grew confused once she saw what it was.

Instead of her nice, comfy, lazy-boy couch she had been napping on, she was sitting on a wooden chair, head resting on a wooden table.

Flabbergasted, she pulled her head away in shock, but the next thing she saw brought even more shock to her mind.

A party scene was going on around her. No one seemed to notice the confused teenager. She looked around frantically.

Where was she?

She broke into a sweat. She began to become very nervous. Was this a dream? It had to be! Well, she could only hope...

She got up slowly and figured it best to walk around and maybe find out what was going on. She was looking around her at the strange little people, not noticing where she was going. She tripped into a table and was sent crashing to the ground.

Groaning about her clumsiness, she began to get up but suddenly stopped when she saw she was not wearing what she should be. She saw she was not in her normal torn up jeans and blue tanktop, but a pretty green and white dress instead. She **hated** dresses! How could she be in one? She began fussing about her dress and started looking it over, but when her feet caught her eye she quickly forgot all of her worries about the dress.

Back home she had very small feet. She wore size 5 shoes, even though she was an eighth grader...

But now they must have been twice as big. And this time they were hairy.

She quickly stood up. She looked at everyone else. They had large, hairy feet too.

She brought her hand to her head, trying to stop the sweat that had just become much worse. But once she touched a strand of her hair, she knew it was different as well. No longer could she feel her straight locks of hair that tumbled down her back, for replacing them was a mass of curly hair that only came down to her shoulders!

She brought it down so she could see it with her own two eyes. And no longer was it dirty blonde, but a new shade of rich brown.

Last, just to make sure about what she was about to approximate, she touched her ears. She gasped when she felt the tip point up on the top.

Only one thing could abide to this... she had become a hobbit.  
  
The scene looked all too familiar to her now that she began to remember. Bilbo's 111 birthday party! How could she have NOT recognized it, being the Lord of the Rings freak she was?! But... how was she there? They had already filmed the movie, plus Samantha had no idea how she'd suddenly be in New Zealand. She also knew that hobbits really didn't exist, no matter how hard she tried to believe.

How was it possible?

"I came as soon as I could, Ryan!" Lydia said, racing down the stairs to where Ryan still sat watching the DVD. "You sounded worried on the phone! So what's the problem?"

Ryan didn't say anything, he just continued to gape at the television screen. Lydia had already seen the movie too many times; she knew what was happening so she didn't need to waste her time to glance at it.

"What's the problem, Ryan?" she asked again in a more serious tone of voice.

Still, there no answer from the zombie-like little boy watching the television. Lydia rolled her eyes and murmured something about little brothers. She looked around her, and was shocked to see no Lord of the Rings obsessed freak watching the movie and dancing along with the hobbits in their little weird chicken dance.

"Where's Samantha?" she asked Ryan.

All Ryan did was simply point to the TV. Lydia gave him a strange look – Lydia always had thought that Ryan had been born strange – but glanced at the TV anyway. The minute she did her jaw dropped wide open and found herself gapping at the television just like Ryan. She could not believe her eyes.

For on the TV was a frightened, hobbit version of Samantha.

* * *

Les: SO SHE'S IN THE MOVIE?!?!! 

... Yes Les, we explained this to you last time...

Les: Oh...

Jumba: ATR33#r#fe (I say we get rid of him! He's no fun)

Funner than you!

PEOPLE!! REVIEW PLEASE!!! OR I SHALN'T CONTINUE!! hehe!shaln't!


End file.
